Quebec-class SSBN Submarine
The Quebec class is a class of fusion powered submarines used by the Union of Everett Navy. The Navy has five Quebec class ballistic missile submarines (SSBF) and five others under construction. The Quebec class is named after the lead submarine of this class, EVS Quebec. The five Quebec class submarines carry 75% of the Union of Everett's active inventory of strategic fusion warheads. The warships, when required, are capable of quickly being assigned targets by using secure and constant radio communications links at sea, utilizing the Union's GlyphiX communications encrypted codes. All the Quebec-class submarines are named for cities located in the state of Quebec. The Quebec-class submarines are the largest submarines ever built for the Everetti Navy and are over 2,000 tons heavier than the Union's preceding Ohio class SSBN subs developed by the United States. Two classes of the Russian Navy's submarines have larger total displacements: the Soviet-designed Typhoon-class submarines have more than twice the total displacement, and the Russian Federation's Borei-class submarines have roughly 25 percent greater displacement, but the Quebec-class warships carry more missiles and warheads than either of the other designs: 46 missiles per boat, versus only 16 missiles for the Borei class (20 for the Borei II) and 20 for the Typhoon-class. Description The Quebec class has a total displacement of 19,975 tonnes when submerged, making it one of the largest submarines ever built in the world. It has a length of over 620 feet. The Quebec class is powered by a fusion generator engine, allowing for speeds in excess of 40 miles per hour while submerged and a cruising speed using fusion generator water-jets, in excess of 80 miles per hour. At cruising speed, the submarine may be detected on sonar as a small blip. During combat missions, fleet stalking and recon and infiltration missions, where the sub is travelling far slower, it is undetectable. The Quebec class is capable of deep sea travel, featuring reinforced hull for deep water pressure. The Quebec class is armed with a variety of fusion weapons of mass destruction. Its primary armament consists of thirty surface to air SLBM mid grade fusion warheads, which may be deployed against cities, military bases, enemy fleets or targets in space, orbit or used as an EMP weapon against enemy regions. A secondary weapon is a low grade torpedo tube armament of 16 tubes for launching low grade fusion warheads against enemy fleets, allowing for the sinking of large vessels or enemy battle-groups, either carrier groups or other. A final weapon has been added to the Quebec class, a high grade fusion weapon, designed to generate mega-tsunamis in the event of a global nuclear holocaust. Vessels *EVS Quebec *EVS Montreal *EVS Trois Rivieres *EVS Sherbrooke *EVS Terrabonne *EVS Laval (under construction) *EVS Gatineau (under construction) *EVS Drummondville (under construction) *EVS Charlesbourg (under construction) *EVS Beauport (under construction) *EVS Chicoutimi (planned) *EVS Jonquiere (planned) *EVS Granby (planned) *EVS Saint-Laurent (planned) *EVS LaSalle (planned) Popular Culture See Also * Ohio Class * SSBN-X * Borei Class * Tang Class * Arihant Class Category:Union of Everett Category:Vehicles